First Chance
by Neish
Summary: Xellos meets Lina's daughter, Lilith...They join up but of course Xellos never tells the whole story. Can mazoku love...?( I changed the sum a bit cause I have a new and better plot^^')bit of swearing, Angst later on, X/L and X/OC
1. chapter 1- The happy face of Evil

Summary: I wont give away much but the truth behind this fic was kinda a X/L but since Lina is married now and Xellos missed his chance with her long ago, Xellos is living what he wished he had with Lina through Lilith, Lina's daughter...That doesn't mean Lina will like it. X/L, Xellos/Lilith. 

A/N: My first slayers fic! Well that's not true...I started another fic before this but that one is not done yet but it soon will be^_^' Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Romance (*Ruby shudders* I'm more the humor writer) X/L, X/OC (Lilith)

So many years had passed since everyone split up. Time was like ice, it slowly melted away in the sun of days. Amelia was back home, of course she still protected justice and it so happened that she had found a man who shared the same passion for justice as she did so they were busy as lovers are. Zelgadis was still on his quest for his cure, of course even with his handsome face he was still the lone wolf. Filia was back at her temple, praying and such. No one knew if she had found someone special but someone as pretty as her probably had. Xellos...Well Xellos was probably making trouble for someone or another, just like the little mazoku he is but today...He was resting in a small town enjoying the sight of people rushing by and hurrying off like those pathetic humans did. 

"This is quite boring! The last time I saw people have a fight worth watching was with those two fisherman but that was weeeeeeks ago." Xellos sighed and leaned back in his chair until a yell was heard over the crowd. " HEY! That's a BIG rip off you little twit! I ain't paying THAT!!!"

Xellos stood up quickly, there was only one person who would yell like that if it had money involved. He looked around for fire-red hair that was bound to belong to no one other but Lina Inverse. He scanned the area but with no success so he floated over the crowd. The one making the noise wasn't Lina at all but a girl with long blonde hair...kinda like Lina's...and she was waving around a sword...

"Lina Inverse? Did you dye your hair blonde!?" Xellos said as he floated to the ground next to the screaming blonde. 

"Huh?" The girl said as she dropped a man and he landed on his ass. She looked over to Xellos but didn't seem to know exactly who he was or why he was talking to her.

"I'm not Lina Inverse." The girl frowned. "How do you know my mother!?"

"Y-your MOTHER!?" Xellos couldn't help but open his eyes in shock, his face faulted as he looked at the girl more closely. "Lina Inverse, is YOUR mother!?"

" Yup, Lilith Gabriev, sorceress/swordsman...er, woman at your service!" The girl chirped in an alto voice. She looked remarkably like her mother Lina, but she also had a lot of her father in her too...Matte!....did she just say Gabriev!?

"You're Gourry's daughter!?" Xellos chocked out in surprise.

" Yes? Why are you freaking out on me like this and who are YOU!?" Lilith growled to Xellos.

"Sore wa himitsu desu " Xellos replied casually, Lilith gave him a glare."It's Xellos Metallium, it doesn't matter if I tell you that."

"Xellos eh? My parents have never told me about you." Lilith said, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I suppose that would be a useless thing to do." Xellos laughed.

"What does THAT mean!?" Lilith yelled. Yes, she was VERY much like her mother. So she had beautiful blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes to match and you could never forget that smile...It was so cheerful and full of happiness Xellos wished his smile looked ½ a nice as hers. What was he thinking!? He couldn't have an attraction to this little girl...Well she wasn't that little Xellos guessed.

"How old are you Lilith?" 

"I'm 16 sir. Why do you ask?"

"Has it been that long since I have last seen Lina?" Xellos gasped. "Would you mind bringing me to see your mother?"

" Ano, I'm not sure. I'm only in town to fetch my mother some ingredients for a cure."

"Oh?" Xellos found this very curious. 

"You seen, my mother has been keeping herself busy these last few years learning how to brew potions and such...Though her last one made father grow a fox tail and a cat's snout. Mother ask me to fetch what she needs to make a cure for father."

Xellos laughed at this. "Are you serious Lilith-chan!? You're mother has transformed your father!?"

" Yes, it's all very true...And please don't call me chan, you make me sound so young!" She pouted. 

"Compared to me Lilith-chan you are just a child in my eyes." Xellos murmured more to himself than to the frowning Lilith, who over heard this.

"WHAT!? Just what does that mean now!? You speak much in mystery, you leave much out don't you!?"

"Well, it's best I tell you than your mother. I am a mazoku, there for I am quite old."

"A-A-A..." Lilith's hands shook from hearing these words. She felt the blood from her tanned face rush to her toes as all color drained out of her.

"Oh dear...People now-a-days never seem to like that fact." Xellos sighed. "Please don't make a scene."

"DEMON!!!" Lilith screamed. She drew her sword and held it to Xellos's neck. "Keep away, beast! No wonder my mother never told me about you! Are you out to kill me for revenge of some sort against my parents!? Evil creature go back as to where you came from before I behead you!" Lilith screamed and then swung her sword violently at Xellos but this mazoku was too fast for her and he disappeared without a trace.

" He's gone!? I must have scared him away!" Lilith huffed. She collected her thinks quickly. "I must return home and warn my mother...but right now I'm kinda hungry...!"(*Ruby sweatdrops* with her parents it's only normal ne?)

Lilith ran off towards an inn she was staying at, Xellos soon appeared standing where they once were. He opened his eyes and the small lilac orbs watched Lilith run off with her hair swishing back and forth behind her. She may have been a pretty thing but she certainly was more annoying than Lina. 

'Lina...It's been so long now...Did you ever think of me like I, you?' Xellos thought as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. 'Has time been cruel to you or maybe you're just the same. I wish to see you again...'

~*~*~*~

Well, for a first Slayers fic it's been going good. I wrote this whole part in a day so that's good, I have a muse to keep me going. As long as my muse holds out so will this fic^_^' R/R 


	2. chapter 2- Joining up

A/N: Well, here's the 2nd chapter, I find it short...Just read ok^_^

D/C: Slayers not mine nor is the song "Material girl" That is Madonna's song. I just had it stuck in my head and decided if I had to sing it all day so did Lilith....^_^'  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds sang happily and.....Lilith rolled out of bed with her hair a mess and her eyes looked dull and sleepy. She certainly wasn't a morning person, even if it was already noon.  
  
"Stupid mornings..." Lilith murmured as she picked up some clothes and a towel. She waked to the baths for a nice, warm bath before she had go collect the items she forgot about while she had come across Xellos. He had mad her all flustered about him being a mazoku. It wasn't that she thought Xellos was really evil, he didn't seem that way...Other children from her hometown always said they were, even the other parents worried about mazokus but not Lilith's parents, she never wondered why either. She knew her parents were both powerful people but the idea that someone was truly evil was something she never really considered.  
  
" Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me....I think they're ok...If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away..." Lilith sang while she walked to the baths. " They can beg and they can plead but they can't see the light, cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister 'right'..."

When she entered the bath, she smiled to herself. She had been so tense but now, all her worries went away.....Not that she had many to start with. Lilith was quite the genteel girl in certain ways but in others she was very much like Lina and Gourry.   
  
"Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl....You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl....."She sang on.   
  
After a quick bath she dried off and changed into a purple tank-top and forest green pants. She put on her pure silver shoulder armor with the pretty pink gems and her deep blue cloak. She brushed her hair and then walked downstairs of the inn.  
  
"Well, good morning Lilith...." Someone greeted her. She spun around and was face to face with Xellos. He was a bit taller then her so she looked up into his eyes that were open and had an eerie. She backed away, frightened of the man...well mazoku. Xellos frowned. "Nice to see you too..."

"MAZOKU! GET OUT!" Lilith screamed almost in a Filia-fashion.

"Well, we certainly know you're Lina's daughter, you yell like her at least." Xellos winced as he tried to regain hearing in his left ear.

" Oh shut up. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you I wouldn't bring you to see my mother?"

"Yes." Xellos said simply and sat down in a chair by a table. Lilith took a seat in front of him.

"Why are you still here then?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos joked with her. Lilith smiled, well it was more a sarcastic smile then anything.

"Well....Mister... Metallium, was it?" Lilith questioned and Xellos nodded in return. "I suggest you just go back to wherever you may have come from before I kill you."

"You?! Kill me!?" Xellos laughed at this. Lilith didn't get it so Xellos just laughed more at her.

"ANYWAY!..." She pouted. "You're a demon, I'm not bringing you home to kill my parents or something, I'm not stupid."

"With a father like Gourry..."Xellos murmured to himself.

" So Mister Metallium, I bid you good day." Lilith got up and began to walk to the door.

" Don't call me 'Mister Metallium'...Xellos is just fine."

Lilith sniffed and walked on.

"Well, she's rude." Xellos frowned. He followed her of course. It was much more fun to trail right behind her and to watch her try to escape him then to hide in the shadows to camouflage himself from her.

"I told you to leave, Xellos!" She huffed.

"I know."

"Then leave!"

"No, I want to see your mother again, Lily-chan." Xellos said simply as he walked next to her. Lilith stopped suddenly and glared at Xellos.

"My name is not 'Lily-chan', my mother calls me that! I stopped calling you Mister Metallium so don't call me names in return!"

It was Xellos's turn to sniff and walk away from Lilith.

"OI! You listen to me when I talk! You don't just walk away from me! I should Fireball your ass for that!"Xellos kept walking, Lilith grinded her teeth together as she stomped her feet heavily and sulked like a child. She grabbed Xellos's shoulder to slow him down.

" Oh Lilith, change of mood?" Xellos teased. "Very Lina-like..."

"You're not winning points. If you ever want a CHANCE of me to show you the way to my home, you'd be more gallant to me."

"Very well, if I help you find the last ingredients for your mother....You will bring me with you."

"Like hell you'd know where any of this stuff is in town...." Lilith smirked.

"Oh? Is that a bet?"

"Maybe...."

"Well if it is, what shall we bet with?"

" If you find me all the things on my list I'll.....not kill you for the time being!" Lilith felt certain that Xellos couldn't do it. she didn't even know the power Xellos had or did she ever bother to ask him. Xellos sighed mentally, how naive and exploitable was this girl!?

  
  
  
  


"Very well, and if I do bring all you're ingredients back, I'm free to murder you when I wish." Xellos laughed so hard at the scared look on Lilith's face when he had said that. "No, no....If I do my duty for you...You'll own me a favor."

"What kind of favor, mazoku?"

  
  


"A small one." Lilith thought it over and decided that even if he did his job, a small favor wasn't much. What could he possibly want with her with a small favor? Xellos shook hands with her and then disappeared. Lilith decided to go window shopping. She didn't have extra money to buy anything she would have wanted but it was always nice to dream.

  
  


An hour later, Xellos reappeared in a shop next to Lilith with everything ingredient she needed. Needless to say, Lilith was very angry about him finding everything and above that...

He paid for it all and when Lilith tried to pay him back, he refused with a smile and suggested she used her extra money to buy something she wanted. She picked out a magic opal pendant that would let her cast higher level spells without draining her power as much. She thought it would come in handy since she wasn't strong enough to cast the Dragon Slave and keep casting lower level spells. 

Another thing Xellos thought amusing, Lilith thought so highly of herself. Little pitiful child, such high opinions....So much like Lina in many ways...

~*~*~*~

Every time I tried to describe Lilith she reminded me so much of how Filia would act towards Xellos. I think Lilith is naive because she thinks that because her mother is the great Lina Inverse, that she's just as powerful and she deserves the same respect. It's not that she thinks herself higher then Xellos...she's just immensely childish for certain situations. It's more of a growing up thing. Anyway, R/R for me people!   
  



	3. chapter 3- Power of emotions....?

D/C: I don't own Slayers but the OC character, Lilith, is mine!

Warning: Romance....kinda...Angst..later on in the story...you'll see! X/L, X/OC (Lilith)

A/N: I have really worked my plot into something scary. there will be major angst later in the story. And to warn you now...No happy ending. 

~*~*~*~  
  
It had already been 3 days that Lilith and Xellos begun traveling together, they didn't speak much either. Lilith walked in front, leading the way. Xellos trailed behind her silently.  
  
" Are you lonely all the way back there?" Lilith asked as she looked over her shoulder to Xellos.  
  
"Err...Nani?" Was all that Xellos could respond.

" Why are you dragging behind? You're slowing us down." Lilith huffed. Xellos quickened his pace to meet hers. They now walked next to each other, once again in silence. After a few moments Xellos looked over.  
  
" How far is it to your house?"   
  
"About a 2 day walk..That's if we don't have to kill some mazok-...I mean, if we don't run into any trouble."  
  
Xellos frowned. " Sure, people always see mazokus like we're evil, but no one EVER thinks gold dragons are. Especially Gold Dragons who swing a huge mace..." Xellos added the last part silently.

"Gold Dragons ARE cool!" Lilith said in a matter-of-fact tone. "My aunty is a Gold Dragon!"  
  
Xellos's face scrunched up in a cringe. " Let me guess, she's blonde, carries a mace and likes pottery..."   
  
"Yeah....how do you now that?"  
  
" Filia...." Xellos muttered and then gagged. " Never mind, it's not important."  
  
"If you say so..." Lilith shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands behind her head. " If you know aunty Filia, do you know aunt Amelia and uncle Zelgadis?"  
  
Xellos grinned. " Yes I do, there is a whole story behind that but you should ask your mother for that story."  
  
" Eh...Ok...Hey, you know that favor I own you?" Lilith asked and Xellos nodded a yes. "Can I ask, what are you gonna ask me to do?"  
  
"Sore wa-" Xellos got cut off as he leapt over and crashed into Lilith, they tumbled into a ditch by the road.  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT FOR YO-" Xellos but a hand to Lilith's mouth just as an arow passed over their heads. "Oh..." Lilith whispered once Xellos let go of her face.  
  
"Bandits..."  
  
"Sweet! I can get more money!!" Lilith's eyes were shining with greed. Xellos sweatdroped.  
  
" Very well, you fight, I disappear!" Xellos smiled and then vanished from sight. He left Lilith to fight the bandits ALONE!?!  
  
" COWARD!!!" She screamed after Xellos and then jumped out of the ditch. She faced a pack of malicious bandits by herself. She counted about 17 of them and there must have been more in the trees. "Damn..." She sighed.  
  
" Well, well....We have a lovely little lady on our hands....What do you boys say? Should we have fun with her?" Cheers came from the bandit group. A few men slipped to her side.

Lilith could feel a warm breath on her neck as one man placed his arm around her. She was shaking, terrified..She was out numbered and Xellos left her to fend for herself. She couldn't move...Fear had paralyzed her legs and arms. She couldn't fight or scream for help now...

"Please..." She cried softly. Tears welled in her blue eyes. She couldn't let them see her cry...

" Ah, she's not fighting back...That's no fun!"

" Bastard...You're worse then a mazoku! Leave me alone!"(Xellos: That's a cheap dig! |||_||| ) Lilith held her hands in tight fists at her side. Rage gathered in her, it burned to be set free.

" Ohohohoho, a mazoku you say? That's not very nice...." The obvious leader grabbed Lilith chin and twisted in harshly. It felt like he was going to break her jaw if he continued.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" She cried out in horrible pain. Emotions filled her as her chi raised and a red aura surrounded her. 

"FIREBALL!!" She screamed and placed her hand to the mans stomach before fire shot out of her palm and through the man. The crowd gasped in shock as their leader fell to his knees, then to the ground in a pool of his on blood and charred flesh. Lilith huffed for a moment before she looked up and stared directly into everyone eyes. They backed away slowly just as Lilith legs buckled and she went limp. Lilith fell down next to the dead man.

" Did she...She passed out?" A random voice panted.

"What about th' boss?" Another voice said over the other murmurs.

"Leave him, lets take the girl."

"That's not a good idea gentlemen." Xellos said as he reappeared standing next to the two bodies.

"Who the hell are you!?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos stated with a evil grin. He raised his hand and simply blasted away all the bandits. Their corpses laid scattered around...Some landed in trees, other were speared by branches or the ones closest to Xellos were disfigured and mauled by the simple ki blast.

" Yare, yare... I feel bad about having to do that but I couldn't have them hurt Lilith...."

'I didn't know she had that much power....Maybe her magic is fueled in a different then most people. I think her true power is triggered by emotions, not by the incantation of the spell. A fireball shouldn't be able to burn through a human, even at close range like she was.' Xellos thought as he stared down upon Lilith. 

Xellos slung Lilith over his shoulder and brought her under a shady tree. After a few moments she opened her eyes and had a big smiling face looking back at her. She cringed and tried to back up farther into the tree.

"OI! You baka! You left me to die!!"

" Obviously not...You're still alive and yelling on my count."

"What happened?"

"They weren't very gentlemen-like, I just couldn't let them harm the lady." Xellos smirked, took Lilith hand and kissed it.

"EW! Xellos! Let go of my hand! You're just trying to get under my skin!"

"You're right, but right now wouldn't you like to collect the money from the....Errr...Mess?"

"That's right!" Lilith got up and started hunting through the corpses for money or valuables. After looking through each mangled corpse, courtesy of Xellos, Lilith found 278 dollars, a bag full of rubies, a dagger, a parchment in a foreign language and a few potions. 

"Xellos..." Lilith held out ½ of her findings to him. " You deserve more then this...."

" I don't want your items." He said flatly.

" Take them."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nooo!"

"Yeeees!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!!" Lilith screamed and places the objects in Xellos's hands.

" You wanted this."

"But it's only fair to share since you helped me."

"I saved you..."Xellos smirked. Lilith frowned and then bopped Xellos lightly on the head.

"Well, Xellos, since we wasted all this time we'll have to hurry up...I want to get home soon so I can sleep in my own bed and see my parents again before you kill them."

"I never said I was going to murder your parents!"

"I know...I was joking Xellos." Lilith laughed. "C'mon we have to make hast!"

  
  


Lilith ran up to a door and sung it open... the smile on her face matched that of Xellos who stood behind her. She took a big breath, the smell of home was great. Finally, after walking for 4 long days since the bandits attacked, they reached their destination.

"MOM!? DAD!? I'M HOME!!!!" Lilith called out. She slipped off her shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"Lilith? Did you get my ingredients?" Lina asked. Her hair was a bit lighter, her few gray hairs mixed in with the orange and red.

"Yeah mom, I also brought someone home with me."

"Better not be a boyfriend!" Lina growled.

"No, no..He's an old 'friend' of yours mom."

"Eh? Zelgadis? Who else would be visiting?"

"Well, me..." Xellos laughed as he entered the room. Lina's eyes widened in obvious shock. How did Xellos know who Lilith was?

"Keeping tabs eh Xel?" Lina joked and nudged Xellos as if they were the best of friends.

"No, no... At first I thought she was you. I admit you have a very big resemblance...." Xellos looked back and forth.

"Just as pretty as her mom." Lina said simply and fluffed her graying hair.

"If you say so Lina. I'm only here for a visit, don't worry. Lilith here thought I was going to kill you." Xellos was the only one who thought this funny or laughed. He cleared his throat seeing that to two woman didn't find this at all amusing.

"Lilith, do you mind leaving the room? Go help your father, he's out in the garden." Lina said with a serious voice. Xellos remarked that Lina had grown up and matured a lot since the last time he had seen her. Lilith bowed to her mother and left the room quickly.

"So Xellos, what really brings you here?"

"You, Lina Inverse...."

~*~*~*~

Questions are rising!!! What power does Lilith really have? Will Gourry be turned back to normal? Has Lina really become a serious scary mom type thing?! What does Xellos really want!? And most important.....Will you review for me? :(  



	4. Chapter 4-...feelings...?

A/N: 4 chapter already...I don't know just how long it'll be but by the way this is going...I say maybe 7 chapters in all. Thank you to my reviewers!! Usually fics with OCs don't do well but the reviews I got are pretty good so I'm continuing^_^ 

D/C: Not mine, don't sue this poor highschool student otaku!:(  
~*~*~*~

  


"DADDY!" Lilith called out. She ran into their beautiful garden where her transformed father sat. He looked up to his daughter, she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I've brought the ingredient for your cure."  
  
"Mreeeeeeeowwww! Nyan!!!" Was all Gourry could muster out. 

"Oh daddy! Let me guess...Mom tried to make a cure without the proper items and it back fired." Lilith sighed as her father nodded sadly. 

"I-....C-can...t-t-t..." He tried to speak but... "NYANNNN!" He meowed.  
  
"Don't worry, mom can make the cure now and you'll be back to normal. I even saved money cause Xellos bought most of the items for me!" Lilith didn't see the look of confusing on her fathers face when she had said Xellos's name but he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Gourry just jumped up and clawed his way up a tree and slept. It was getting worse....  
  
~*~Back to Xellos and Lina....~*~  
  
"No seriously Xellos, what do you want?"  
  
"You still never believe me Lina.... I'll never gain your trust...."Xellos sighed.  
  
"There IS a reason for that...." Lina frowned.  
  
"I know Lina," He whispered and then continued. "....I had to come and see you... I-I don't know what these feelings are. For the longest time I lived without them but...Then one day I realized something..."

"Xellos don't you DARE say that now... You knew I liked you back then but you never cared. Don't you come back now and say this! If you haven't noticed, I'm happily married with a DAUGHTER!" Lina was shook violently as she glared menacingly at Xellos.

"I see, well that's all I wanted to know... Sorry for bothering you. I'll go say goodbye to Lilith."

Lina's heart sunk deeply in her chest, like it were to fall out of her back. She couldn't bear to look at Xellos as he walked away from her. There wasn't his usual smile plastered to his face. His eyes were open and cloudy with sadness, something Lina had never seen marked on his face before.

As he walked away, his back turned to Lina, a wicked, sadistic smile graced hi lips but just as fast as it came, it was wiped off his visage.

~*~ Outside in the garden~*~

"DADDY! Come down here!" Lilith stomped her feet madly. Gourry didn't wake up from his sleep.

"Problems?" Xellos said in Lilith's ear. She shivered and looked at Xellos in the eyes. 

"There you are Xellos. You don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?" Lilith placed a hand on his head. "You're a bit hot Xellos."

" I'm fine, I just came out here to say goodbye."

"You're leaving so soon?" Lilith didn't mean for that to sound so concerned.

"Er, yes. I'm done my business here." Xellos tried to smile.

"Did you kill my mother?" Lilith frowned, it was more of a joke but Xellos was taken aback.

" No, I did not." 

"Ano, that's good...But you don't have to leave so soon. I want to repay you for being so kind to me!"

"That's not a good idea."

"What about the favor I owe you?"

"Forget about it Lilith." Xellos sounded awfully serious and it scared Lilith.

"Xellos, what's wrong? You can't just run away from me now! So I was mean to you and I was being selfish but that isn't a reason to leave!" Lilith huffed. "I'm sorry if I came off as being bitchy."

Xellos shrugged. He couldn't explain to Lilith the reason he was leaving and he didn't really want her to think differently of him. 'I'm just a huge lie...' Xellos thought bitterly. 'Xellos, don't forget what you need to do now...' A voice interrupted his thoughts. 'I know...Don't worry master.' Xellos knew that Zellas was reading his every thought. 'Don't tell me you have real feelings for Lina, Xellos. But, now that doesn't really matter now does it? You'll finish your job, no exceptions.'

Xellos cringed and then looked up at Lilith. "Please Xellos.... Just stay one night." Lilith pleaded.

"I shouldn't, but...." Xellos felt as if he was going to regret this.

"You'll stay!?" Lilith's eyes lighted up.

"For one night, I'm not really feeling all that well like you said." Of course, Xellos felt fine as far as how his body felt but his mind was nagging at him for some reason. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm a low life filthy mazoku....' Xellos mentally slapped himself.

Lilith smiled. "Good, then now I can repay you for your help."

"D-doesn't it bother you that I'm a mazoku?"

"Well, I thought it did but I don't really think of it."

"I see..." He lowered his head. 'I don't want to do this now.....' Xellos tried to plead with his mind to stop but orders are orders and he would never disobey Master Zellas. 'I hate myself for this!'

" Xellos, you're not acting like yourself." Lilith sounded very worried.

"I'm fine Lilith-chan, I'm just a bit tired." 

Lilith puffed her cheeks after being called 'chan'. " Well, come inside, I can't get my dad down so it's no use to stay here." She sighed.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down on opposing sides of the table. Lilith was about to speak but just then Lina entered. Her eyes met Xellos's suddenly, they flickered wildly, lighting could hit right next to them and neither would flinch.

"I thought you were leaving....." Lina said bitterly.

"I asked him to stay for the night. We can't just kick him out and he doesn't look well mom!" Lilith guessed something must have happened but didn't know what.

" Fine, Xellos can stay in the guest room for tonight." Lina brushed by them and walked into the garden and then began shouting at Gourry to get down.

~*~A few hours later, it's around 6:00PM~*~

Everyone sat down for supper. Of course, Xellos only sipped tea but he did nibble a bit on crackers while the rest of the party ate like a pack o hungry wolves. Lina glanced his directions a few times and he just avoided her eyes completely. He couldn't look at her now, maybe even for the rest of his life if he could manage it.

After the meal, Lina got up and stretched her body. " Well, I should get working on that cure now. I just gotta have some coffee and it'll be done by morning." Lina smiled to Gourry who had big eyes full of hope. Lina smiled kindly to her husband and then took out the ingredients and a huge pot to mix it all in. She made herself some coffee before starting and then started cutting up items for her cure.

"Do you need help mom?" Lilith asked.

"No, I'll be fine doing this. If anyone gets in the way I could easily mess this up and make Gourry look worse then he is now." Lina waved a finger at her daughter then pointed everyone out the door into the living room.

" If I get this wrong....Gourry wont have to worry about looking worse....." Lina looked at that moment older then she ever looked. She had matured so much, of course she was still full of life and vigorous but her mentality had matured. 

~*~*~*~

Well, I've made it this far....It's gonna get more serious from here on. Just keep reading and you'll see just what's gonna happen. R/R please and I'll love you forever!^_^

  



End file.
